I Hate that I Love you
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Pitch is tired of being lonely and unwanted, he needs somebody who will understand him and Someone to love him no matter what. When he meets 17 year old Sienna Allendale face to face, they start to have a love-hate relationship but Will it become all love and no hate ? PitchXOC NOT A MARY SUE!
1. So Lonely

**A/N: Ok so here's the thing, for weeks and weeks, I've been thinking of what kind of story to write about Pitch, so then I Decided to give up but then I Ran across this fanfic called Listen to your heart and I Completely fell in love with it! And I Fell madly in love with Pitch and Lanie's relationship lol I Was actually felt jealous of Lanie but at the same time I Loved her to death! And it made me love Pitch even more! :D So I gained some more inspiration and confidence to write this fanfic and by the way my OC is NOT, I Repeat, NOT a Mary Sue cuz I Can't stand them! . Anyways, This chapter is just Pitch's POV. Enjoy this fanfic wonderful readers! :3**

Pitch's POV

Curse those insufferable Guardians for ruining my wonderful plan! Especially that oh so annoying Frost, who has a REALLY BAD habit of interfering! It's been two years since my defeat and I'm still stuck and alone in this dark lair, no one to talk to, except my nightmares. I'm so Tired of having this feeling called _loneliness_! I need someone. Someone who will listen to me! Someone who will be by my side no matter what! Someone to understand me! Someone who will….. Love me….. For me. But who? Who in this town of Burgess is going to love ME ?! The boogeyman ?! I Have to find someone, I Have to- _Her_. She will fit just perfectly! If only I Had the right moves to introduce myself to her without scaring her. Hmmm maybe I Should try to be a…. _gentleman. _Oh well, if this doesn't work, Hopefully I'll find someone else… _maybe._

**Sorry that this chapter is short guys, I Wish I Could of made it longer but don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I can, it'll take a while cuz that was the furthest I've gotten to thinking. I Hope the rest of this story goes well hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 2 that I Will update in a few days or more. Have A Nice day! :) **


	2. goodbye School, Hello Summer

It was the last day of school and Sienna and her friend Jessie were happy to be out of school. Once the school bell rung, the happy woohooing school of teens flew out of what they call "hell school". Sienna and Jessie jumped for joy and sung school's out for the summer by Alice Cooper all the way down to the stop sign.

"I AM so glad that school is out for the summer!" said Jessie happily.

"YES! Me too!" said Sienna also happily.

They both did a high five. A pink and purple Cadillac drove up in front of the two friends, There four girls inside it, and they were all giving them the dirty look.

"Hello Suckienna and Messie!" said the girl in the driver seat smirking.

Sienna and Jessie rolled her eyes, not letting the nicknames bother them.

"Hi Kalli-"

"Pora" said Jessie finished saying her full first name.

Sienna laughed but Kalli didn't, in fact Kalli's real name was Kallipora, Which is what she hated being called.

Kalli and her friends got out the car but first she parked her car, Kalli walked up to Jessie angrily.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL ME THAT! YOU UNDERSTAND MESSIE ?! AND SIENNA, OOPS I MEANT SUCKIENNA?!" She scolded looking at also Sienna.

Jessie nodded slowly not saying anything

Kalli chuckled deviously.

"Sienna. What in the high heavens kind of name is that ?! An Ugly name for an ugly girl!" mocked Kalli.

Her and her friends started laughing, Sienna balled her fists up getting ready to punch the popular mean girl but she remember what her mother had told her, Don't get mad, get even. So she held all the anger in.

Kalli flipped her brunette hair in Jessie's face.

"Come on girls! Let's leave these ugly losers!" said Kalli.

They got back in the car and drove off, Leaving Jessie and Sienna mad.

"OOOOH! I CAN'T STAND THAT…. WITCH!" Yelled Sienna, waving her fists as they drove off.

"Yeah me neither! Somebody outta flatten the tires on her broom!"

"One of these days I'm gonna be in jail for murdering that….. that-"

"BITCH!" Jessie finished her sentence.

"YES! Exactly!"

"Well don't worry, at least we won't have to look at her annoying face this summer, haha!"

"Yeah, let's just forget about her and enjoy the Summer" Sienna smiled.

"Yeah! Let's!"

The two girls did a high five and walked across the street.

"So Jess, are you coming to my house today ?"

"Can't I Have to do something with my mom"

"Aww That's too bad, Well see ya sis! I love you!" Sienna jump hugged her friend.

"WOAH! Hey! I Love you too! And have you gained a couple pounds ?!" Jessie joked.

"HAHA! Shut up! No!"

Sienna jumped off of Jessie, waving at each other as went their separate ways.

As Sienna walked to down the street to her house, She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"_This is so difficult, Ever since my mother died, I Feel like a part of me is missing, My stepmother is great and all but it's not the same. I Miss her so much but I Have to try to stay strong and try to move on_" she thought to herself while trying not to cry.

She finally got to her house, She opened the door and smell the scent of delicious Cornish game hen that her stepmom was cooking.

"Mmm Marcy that smells good, let me guess! Cornish game hen!" She said giggling. She kissed Marcy on the cheek.

"Yup! How was the last of school ?" she asked smiling.

"It was okay, I had to deal with some bullies while walking home from school with Jessie"

"Let me guess, It was that Kallipora Ryder girl, right ?"

"Yeah, That's her" Sienna said rolling her eyes at the name.

"Ya know, you gotta learn to stand up to that girl! I Mean what's she gonna do ?!" Marcy said to her with hand on her hip.

"I Want to but-"

"But what ? You're not scared of her are you ?!"

"No, it's just that I Don't know how to! Okay!" Seinna blurted out as she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room, slamming the door.

Marcy shook her head and sigh heavily, going back to her cooking.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Sorry that this chapter is kinda short lol and tell me what you think about Sienna and the other characters if you want :) Updating soon! :D**


	3. Home life

**A/N: Hey guys, So I Was going to originally gonna finished this yesterday and put it up here on Saturday but I Had a really bad headache, and I Was going to finish yesterday but… I was goofing off WAAAYYYY Too much lol X) and I Made the chapter as long as I Wanted to be so I'm proud of myself for that x)**

**Pitch: HAHA! Headache! Yeah right**

**Me: It's true! **

**Pitch: Prove it!**

**Me: Leave me alone, Boogey-WONDERMAN!**

**Pitch: …..**

**Me: HAHA! Well, enjoy this chapter guys! :D **

Sienna ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her and Threw her backpack on the floor, She went under the bed and grabbed a box and sat on the bed, she opened the box and inside it was seashells made of necklaces and bracelets that she made herself, It was a hobby of hers, collecting Seashells from the beach and making them into jewelry. She held one and put it around her neck, she slowly walked to the mirror and looked into it, staring into it and started having flashbacks about 11 year old self and her mother before she died.

_"Wow mom! Look at this!" Sienna said as she picked up an odd looking seashell._

_"Yeah I See, It's beautiful" Said Her mother Jennifer, smiling._

_"I'm going to put this in my collection!"_

_The two sat in the sand and cuddled, watching the beautiful sunset together. Sienna looked up at her mother and smiled._

_"Mom, I Love you so much" _

_"I Love you too my little honey bunny"_

The flashback ended, A few tears shed from her dark brown eyes, she slowly wiped them from her cheek.

"Oh Mommy, I Wish you were here with us" She whispered quietly to herself, sobbing.

She slowly went over and laid on her bed, cuddling her stuffed bunny that she had since she was 6, then She fell asleep.

A few hours went by and she was awakened up but a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

It was her step brother, Kenny. He opened the door, smiling a little.

"Hey step sissy, Dinner is ready" he said.

Sienna got up off the bed, Kenny's smile changed to a worried look when he quickly noticed that his step sister's eyes were red a little.

"Nana are you alright ? you look like you've been crying"

Sienna turned to Kenny with a fake smile.

"Oh I'm okay, It's just my allergies" she lied.

Kenny just put on a half-smile and shrugged.

"Oh, well, just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Thanks for asking though" She said with a half-smile.

"You're welcome Nana" He said, giving her a light soft punch on her arm.

Sienna nervously giggled at little, rubbing her arm a little.

A few minutes later, they got to the dinner table and the delicious smell of Cornish game hen was served in the middle of the table, along with fried tomatoes and black eyed peas. The plates were served to each person on the table.

"So, how was your last day ?" Asked Marcie, cutting a piece of the cooked hen.

Kenny drank some water before speaking.

"HAHA! My last was pretty good, me and Ivan were roller blading like crazy outside of school once it was out" He said, eating the black eyed peas.

Sienna picked her food then ate it, staring into space.

"Sienna ?"

She snapped her head up at Kenny, out of her own little world.

"Oh! Y-yes ?"

"How was YOUR last day ? Did anything happen ?" He asked, smirking with a raise eyebrow.

Sienna leaned on the palm of her hand and picked the fried tomato.

"Oh, it was okay and Yeah, Kalli pretty much was picking on me and Jessie again"

Kenny furrowed his eyebrows to hearing that familiar, ugly name.

"WHAT! You mean that Kallipora bitch!" he snapped.

"KENNETH BRADLEY ROBIN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Marcy snapped.

"OOPS! Sorry mom!" he apologized.

Marcy rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"But Seriously, does that…. CHICK! Have any other hobby besides messing with you and Jess?!"

"Seems like it, She called me ugly and so is my name!"

"Oh HELS NO! No one picks on my little step sis! I'm gonna-"

Sienna cut him off by putting up her hand.

"No Kenny, let her say what she wants, I Got more important things to worry about"

"Oh alright but still, Who is SHE to call you ugly when-"

"KENNETH! Enough! Now let's just continue eating and enjoy the rest of this evening, okay"

Sienna and Kenny nodded their agreement.

Kenny huffed still angered a little.

The family began eating the rest of the dinner silently. With Sienna's dad, Wendell, on a business trip for a while, it seems like she won't be going to the beach this summer because she felt that it won't be the same without him.

After they were finished dinner, Kenny volunteered to clean the dishes, Marcy was watching the news and Sienna was up in her room talking to Jessie on the phone.

"Yeah, my dad went away for a while"

"Oh that's too bad, I Wish I Could be there with you right now"

"Yeah, me too"

"Oh I Forgot to tell you! Jenny is having a birthday bash next weekend and I Was wondering if you wanna go"

"Who's gonna be there ?"

"I Don't know, Why ?"

"No reason, just wondering"

"Are worried that Thing-ipora is gonna be there ?"

Sienna giggled at that name that Jessie called Kalli but at the same time felt a little bit bad but didn't care.

"hehe! Hey that was pretty funny"

"Thanks! I Just made it up"

"Yeah, I Wish I Could just stand up to her though"

"You need to! That girl has been messing with us for too long! Ever since we were little kids, she was messing with us!"

"Yeah, I'm still wondering why she hates me so much"

"Maybe it's because she has an ugly name and you don't ?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Sienna began to yawn while on the phone.

"uh oh! Someone's getting tired" Teased Jessie.

"HAHA! Shut the hell up! You're probably tired too!"

All of a sudden Jessie started yawning as well.

"Oh uh! Look who's tired!" Sienna joked.

"AH Shaddup!" Jessie Giggled.

"I Guess it's time for both of these losers to go to bed" Sienna mocked in Kalli's voice.

"Goodnight Sisi, I love you"

"I Love you too Jess, Goodnight"

Both girls hung up at the same time.

Sienna was about to hit the hay but she always left the light on because despite being almost an legal adult, she still feared the dark ever since she was a child because she had a bad experience with a certain dark someone (or something as she thought) at that time but never showed his face, all she saw was a dark figure and bright yellow eyes standing at the end of her bed, she remembered peeking from out the covers, looking up at him frightened, tears shedding from her brown eyes as he spread that sinister grin of his. She remembered when he disappeared as soon as her mother came in to check in her. She missed her mother's warm hugs and her warm smile.

A knock on her door interrupted Sienna's thoughts,

"Come in!"

the door opened and it was Marcy, who came in just to talk to her step daughter for a little bit.

"Hey Sienna, listen I Know this is hard, you about your mother and stuff and-"

"No no! it's okay Marcy, it wasn't your fault. I Can handle it, I'm a big girl, I can stay strong" Sienna said, trying to hide the pain with fake smile.

Marcy smiled and giggled a little.

"Okay Well, I Just want to let you know that you're not alone. Goodnight Sienna" Marcy smiled passionately.

"Goodnight Marcy, I Love you"

"I Love you too"

Marcy slowly closed the door. Sienna laid on her bed and flew the covers on her, another knock on the door interrupted her trip to dreamland.

"WHAT?!" She sprung up from the bed irritated.

It was her step brother Kenny. He opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"What do you want Kenny ? Whatever it is, hurry up so I can go to sleep, I'm tired!" She said with her arms crossed.

Kenny Huffed and pushed back his light brown fluffy hair.

"Um I Just wanted to say goodnight"

"Oh Goodnight!"

Kenny closed the door, leaving Sienna relieved.

"Thank god! Now I can get some sleep" she said.

Sienna flew the covers over her and got comfortable, closing her eyes.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Suddenly, out of the blue… The light in her room… went out!

**Oh snap! I Hate to be Sienna right now XD **

**Pitch: NO! You would loooove to be her right now lol**

**Me: and why is that ?!**

**Pitch: because *wink *wink**

**Me: UGH! You gotta be delusional if you think I got a crush on you! Yuck! .**

**Pitch: Whatever you say my dear**

**Me: *rolls eyes and blushes* I Hate it when he calls me that -.- Anyways, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon! Later guys! :D**


	4. Face to Face

**A/N: Ok So I Was gonna write this in the middle of this week but I Had a really bad headache That lasted for a few days -.- and plus, I Had the EVIL writer's block again! . Enjoy! :D**

The lights suddenly went off, startling Sienna.

"What the hell?! Great! Just freaking GREAT! NOW I have to spend this whole night… IN THE DARK! UGH!" She said angrily. She threw the covers over her head ticked off.

"I Wish I wasn't such a wuss" she said to herself.

Pitch's POV

Tonight is the night that I visit her…. again, I Knew all her fears and everything. I looked into window and MY did she grow into a beautiful young woman. I Remember when I First visited her when she a was only a little girl, I Remember those innocent brown eyes looking at me with fear! OH How I Love that look of fear when people see me! Gives me so much power! Soon as she was alone, I snuck into her room by sliding onto her ceiling and turning off the lights, leaving her in the dark, her worst fear, which is interesting because well…. I'm probably the reason why she fears the dark! HAHA! I Can't wait to become face to face with her again!

~End of POV~

Sienna felt hot under the covers and wished if she knew if the lights were going to cut off sooner or later, she would of turned on the air conditioner on.

"I'm burning up under these covers" she said, wiping off the sweat on her forehead.

Suddenly… A thumping sound that startled the scared girl caused her to look on the other side and peek out of the covers. "What was that ?!" She slowly sat up on the bed nervously; she scanned around the room with a worried look on her face.

"oh, hehe, it's probably just a figment of my imagination," she laughed nervously.

Out of the blue, A Chuckled was heard….. Right in her room! Making Sienna creeped out but at the same time made her to believe that she was going crazy.

"What a pity, Little Sienna is almost an adult and still afraid of the dark….. Interesting" said A smooth British accent that Sienna didn't recognize.

Sienna squealed a little and chills began to run down her spine.

"who are you and w-what do you want ?!" she yelled a little, still afraid.

The voice chuckled again and Sienna put the covers half way over her face, shaking with fear and eyes quickly shifting around. She closed her eyes, wrapped the covers over her and laid down on the bed, still wanting to believe it was a figment of her imagination but after what she heard just now, she wasn't sure if it was.

Suddenly, she hears snorted and breathing, she slowly peeked up from under the covers and there was a black horse with yellow eyes….. Staring into her soul. She jumped back and saw there were tons of horses, standing in her room.

"They smell your fear, my dear"

"W-what is going on ?! Who are you and what do you want from me!"

The horses moved to each side to let _him _pass. He slowly walked up to Sienna, finally revealing his face; At last, after years of his last visit, she finally got to see him completely but there Was a feeling that suddenly came up inside her that she couldn't explain, a feeling that she haven't felt since middle school…

"Wow! I Never saw his face but I never thought he would be so….. STOP IT! Get it Together Sienna!" She said in her thoughts.

…but it quickly brushed it off her like it was nothing.

"Nice to see you again, my dear, how's night life in the lights?"

"You! Oh, The Night life… IT'S TERRIBLE! Because of you, I'm almost a grown woman and still afraid of the dark! And what do you mean it's nice to see me again?!"

He chuckled a little.

"You sure are interesting, Aren't you ?"

Sienna gave him a dirty mean look, and at the same time wanted the horses to go away because they were irritating her with their breathing and snorting.

"They're called Nightmares, my dear. They'll go away if you want them to"

Sienna held her hands to her ears and whispered,

"Go away nightmares, Go away"

She opened slowly and they were gone, leaving him and Sienna alone together.

"So….. who are you ?" she asked.

He came up to her, she moved back a little.

"I'm… Pitch Black, the boogeyman and it's a pleasure to meet you again"

He took her hand and kissed it. Sienna blushed a little.

"Oh my god! His voice, His charm…. They're so- CUT IT OUT!" she thought.

She quickly snatched her hand away, pitch smirked at her feistiness.

"So Pitch Bla-"

He cut her off quickly.

"Call me Pitch!"

"Alright Geez! So…. Okay PITCH!, Answer me this, Why….. Why did you come to my room that night ? and Why do you come here now ?" she asked aggressively.

"Because I was trying to some fear out of you by scaring you since you wouldn't fall asleep, but then someone came in so I didn't get a chance to do so, Was that your…. Mother ?"

"YES! That was my mother! So what of it?!" she talked back angrily, getting mad at the fact of her mother being brought up.

"Oh really ? What ever happened to her ? I don't see her around lately here anymore" he smirked evilly.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh wait! I Forgot! She die-"

Sienna stood on the bed as tall as Pitch and aggressively grabbed him by the robe, pulling him close to her.

"LISTEN HERE YOU CREEP! DON'T YOU EVER BRING UP MY MOTHER DO YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING CRAP ABOUT HER, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-"

Her yelling at him was cut short after a knock at a door interrupted their confrontation.

"Sienna ! Are you okay ?!"

Pitch looked at her and smiled.

"Next time my dear" After those last words of their little fight….. He quickly kissed her on the lips, leaving Sienna blushing a little and let him go of her grip. He quickly flew out the window; Marcy opened the door seeing her step daughter standing on top of the bed, she raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, Sienna smiled and put her hands behind her back, falling down on her bed and pretending nothing happened.

"Sienna Brooke Allendale! What are you doing standing on top of the bed and yelling when it's like, I Don't know twelve o'clock in the morning!?"

"Oh I was just… Practicing my evening stretches! Hehe" she laughed nervously.

Marcy rolled eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Oh just go to bed" she said, yawning.

"Yes Marcy" she obeyed.

She closed the door and went back into her room.

Sienna spat and wiped her mouth rapidly, disgusted.

"Pitch…. Pitch… That sneaky, bastardly creep! How dare he kiss me before he leaves ?! bring up mother, cut of my lights! and come into my room unexpectedly! And yet….. Such an accent and those good loo-"

Sienna slapped herself in hopes of getting some sense knocked into her.

"Stop it Sienna! Don't fall in love now! But wait! who would fall in love with THAT creep!? Not me that's for sure!" she said to herself.

She yawned and snuggled into bed, closing her eyes, finally falling asleep and pretending that what just happened that night was just a bad…. _Nightmare._

**WOW! Sienna is lucky to have him over in her room! I Wish I was her right now! LOL X)**

**Pitch: Ew! No don't! I Don't want to kiss you!**

**Me: come on you know you want-**

**Pitch: NO!**

**Me: YES! *Smiles and kisses him***

**Pitch: YUCK!**

**Me: HAHA! ;)**

**Pitch: .**

**Me: I Hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope It wasn't too short! See you in the next chapter! Bye for now! *waves and smiles***


	5. After last night

**A/N: I Actually had a hard time writing this chapter but I Managed to come up with something :D And I LOVE writing this story and I Think it's one of my best works! Lol I'm trying to not to make it like the fanfic, Listen to your heart or anything, but it just gave me a lot of inspiration and motivation, so if the author is reading this I would just like to say to her, thank you for writing that amazing fanfic :D Anyways, enough of my chatter box, enjoy this chapter wonderful readers! :)**

* * *

Pitch's POV

_YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID IDIOT! How could you have messed that up so bad!? Great! Now She hates me~ but what did you expect!? If only I Knew she would get enraged when someone is talking about her deceased mother, I Hate to admit it but it kind of surprised me a little. The way she yelled at me, The way she her face turned red when she looked at me inflamingly with those terrifying yet intimidating brown eyes, I Bet no one dares to push her buttons whenever she might be in a bad mood. I…I Don't know why but… I actually like seeing her mad, something about it that makes me….. makes me want her even more._

After a weird and unusual night of Sienna life, Sienna woke up and stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes and smacking her lips. She put her arm up to her face, blocking the bright sunlight, suddenly there was a knock at the door, and it was none other than Marcy.

"Good morning Sienna, looks like you had a good night's sleep thanks to those... Evening Exercises" She joked.

Sienna giggled nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah! My exercises! Hehe! Yup they sure did do the trick" She said, jokingly.

"Yeah sure, HAHA! Well, come downstairs because I'm making your favorite, Cheese bacon omelet!"

Sienna smiled widely and eyes got bigger, getting a little excited.

"Really?! YES! My favorite!" she said joyfully.

"Well come down before I Eat it" she joked again. She left the door and went downstairs.

As Sienna got out her bed, something on her mind stopped her in her tracks... She thought about last night and her unexpected visitor, the one who talked about her deceased mother, the one who kissed her before he left unexpectedly before he left, the one who made her had to spend the rest of her night life under the lights, the thought of him made her want to hit something other than Kallipora.

"I still can't believe that creep had the nerve to come to my room unexpectedly and talk about my mother like that and….. Kiss me?" Sienna gently touched her lip and blushed a little at the memory of the kiss.

"That kisses…. His lips….. They were so-"But Sienna slapped herself, snapping out of it.

"What The heck am I saying?! Have I Gone insane?!" She said to herself.

"Why am I saying stuff like this... about him!? No! There is no way that am starting to have a crush again! Especially on him, yuck!"

"SIENNA!" Marcy yelled.

"YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!?"

"I'M GETTING DRESSED!" She yelled back.

Sienna got up from her bed and got dressed as fast as she could.

She ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw that her breakfast was still sitting on a plate, calling for her. She smiled widely at it and ran to the table, eating the omelet like a wild wolf eating its prey. Marcy and Kenny looked at her like she was insane. Sienna stopped in the middle of eating her omelet and looked up at her step brother and stepmom, who both raised their eyebrows at her, she grinned widely at them.

"Um hehe?"She said nervously.

"Well damn, I didn't know it was that good" said Kenny.

Sienna grinned widely at Kenny, who smiled back at her.

She went back and ate her breakfast normally and so did Marcy and Kenny.

After they were done eating, Sienna decided she wanted to go to her best friend's house.

"Hey Marcy, I'm going to Jessie's house today" said Sienna.

"Well okay be careful!" Said Marcy, getting back on the phone with her friend.

Kenny ran downstairs with his skateboard in his hand, following his stepsister to the door.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the skate park!" Said Kenny.

"Wait wait wait!" Marcy got up from the kitchen chair and put her phone on hold, she began to wet her thumb and cleaning her son's face and fixing her hair and shirt, much to Kenny's annoyance.

"Mom! I'm just going to the skate park that's all!"

"Please! You're not going outside looking like a skater hobo" she said still fixing his clothes.

Kenny rolled his eyes, wishing that his mother didn't treat him like such a little kid, Sienna just stood there and giggled at Kenny. After Marcy was done making her look less "hobo-ey" Sienna and Kenny left out the door together.

"See ya Step sis!" he said to Sienna as he skated down away from her.

"See ya later Ken!" Sienna waved at him.

Sienna walked down the pavement, she noticed the somewhat cool air in the environment, which kind of confused her since it was the summer time.

"Hmm? That's odd, it's kinda cool out here" she said.

Little did she know that someone... someone that she also met as a kid was watching over her.

* * *

**I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I Bet you guys can't guess who that "someone" is lol ;)**

**Pitch: Oh but I bet they do, they're not stupid! Of course it's-**

**Me: NO! Don't give out spoilers!**

**Pitch: Ok! Ok! I Won't! It's Frost *whispers to the readers***

**Me: I Beg your pardon but what did you say?!**

**Pitch: oh uh nothing hehe!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Ok guys like I Said, I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and really soon, I WILL Update :) see ya later! :D**


	6. A Frosty Reunion

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers, what's up? :) How are you enjoying the story so far? I Know I'm enjoying writing it lol ^_^ haha! I Have nothing else to say in this author's note lol wait yes I do! XD Man! I'm finally done! I Was working on this chapter ALL WEEK and I'm so happy that I'm done lol ^_^ Lol I Never thought I Would write it this long lol XD So proud of myself :') Oh and Reply to Darthcat (one of the reviewers) the answer is NOPE :) I'm sorry but this is a T RATED Story x3 and it was planned to be T Rated! And besides, the story just started and Pitch and Sienna's relationship hasn't even developed yet, and most of all, Sienna's love for Pitch hasn't grown on her yet neither, she hasn't even realized her feelings yet so yeah Lol I Hope you understand Darthcat ^_^ and besides…. I'm saving that M Rated stuff for something else but I'm not telling lol It's a surprise ;) anyways, enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Sienna's POV**

_Burr! Why the hell is it cold outside?! I thought the weather man said it was gonna be hot today, Damn it! Stupid weatherman! He never gets it right! UGH! Oh well, At least I'm going to Jessie's house today and forget all about you-know-who. And I definitely Hope I Don't see "that thing" on the way to Jessie's house either, UGH! I can't stand her! And for some strange reason I feel like someone is watching me, I don't know why though, hmmm._

_~End of POV~_

Sienna moved her hands up and down on her arms, shivering, teeth chattering. The wind blowing in her straight medium length hair.

"This is ridiculous" she grunted to herself.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, it startled her, she turned around… there was nobody there. She quickly got the idea that it was Pitch again, trying to scare her or something.

"Okay! Whoever is tapping me and acting like you're not there needs to stop! It's not funny, it's childish!"

Unexpectedly, A Voice spoke from behind her.

"Childish? I was just having fun!"

She slowly turned back around and saw a guy with snow white hair and deep ocean blue eyes so deep that someone could get lost into them, staring into her soul innocently. She jumped back and yelled, falling onto the green grass.

"Oh I'm sorry Sienna, I Didn't mean to scare you! Long time no see!" he said.

Sienna looked up at him, confused.

"What? Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" She exclaimed.

He crouched down to her and smiled calmly at her. Chuckling at her.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me! You were like 9"

Sienna suddenly had flashback of 8 years ago on December 2, 2005. She remembered being in the backyard, playing in the snow and catching the gracefully falling snowflakes on her tongue.

Suddenly….. A Blast of wind hit her oh so brown skin, making her fall on the fluffy, white snow.

"Woah! Big wind!" she said, surprised.

"Actually that was me kiddo" said a voice from behind young Sienna.

She turned around slowly and looked up at the strange person.

"Who... who are you?" she asked in a naive manner.

"I'm... Jack Frost" he said, smiling.

She smiled back at him and greeted back, soon after they became good friends. He started to visit her every now and then, until when she turned 11 years old, he stopped coming around, which devastated her but was understandable. He was a guardian for crying out loud! As much as he liked to come around to play with her, it was getting in the way of his job of making snow, blizzards and stuff. So he just stopped coming around without even telling her the reason why he was.

The flashback stopped and Sienna's memories were refreshed, she now recognized the guy who she had been friends with since childhood. She slowly got off the grass, gaping in surprise. She felt not only happy but at the same time...

"J-jack? Jack is that really you? Oh my god! It's been so long since-" She felt a little hurt and angry inside, why did he leave for alone for so many years? Why does he come around now when he knows he's really busy? These questions swirl around Sienna's head.

"Wait a minute! How come you stopped coming then? But came now?! And How come you never told me why you had to leave?! HUH?! Just tell me WHY?!" She yelled angrily, clenching her fists.

Jack sighed in guilt. He understood why she was so angry at him and he didn't blame her not one bit being feeling that way.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you okay? It's just that... Well, I Thought you understand by now. I Left all these years because I Was super busy with my job making snow, blizzards and most importantly... Protecting children. It's what I do because I'm a guardian." He explained.

Sienna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Guardian? But? Why didn't you explain that to me from the beginning? I would of least understood and I wouldn't be so mad at you" She said.

"I-I'm sorry" he hesitantly apologized.

Sienna suddenly felt the feeling of guilt; she could tell he was sincere and genuine about his apology by the apologetic expression on his pale white face. She felt bad about yelling at Jack about something that he really didn't mean to, she now understood why he had to leave her for all these years... It was guardian stuff that he had to do; it was for the children all over the world who believed in him and the guardians. To protect, to bring joy, naughty or nice.

"I… I Guess I Forgot"

"How could you forget? Wow so you must have REALLY been super-duper busy huh Frosty?!" She punched his arm lightly with a smile on her face, giggling a little. Jack looked at the happy expression on her face, she wasn't mad at him anymore, nor hurt, which was a reliever for him and at the same time ecstatic.

"Well, looks like you aren't mad at me anymore"

Sienna giggled.

"Thank you captain obvious!" she joked.

The two long lost friends giggled together.

"I'm surprised you still believe in me, you still can see me!"

"HAHA! You never told me that part neither but me too!"

Sienna began to walk down the pavement, still planning to go to Jessie's house. Jack began to follow her.

"So, where are you off to?" he asked.

"My friend's house, so what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, I Thought I'd drop by here for a while. I just came here from Burgess"

"Oh really? Why is that?" she asked.

"Oh I had to visit a friend of mine" he answered.

"Oh okay, that's cool with me" Said Sienna smiling.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm all ears"

"How have you been lately since I, Well, you know, left" He asked.

Sienna's smiled faded a little.

"Well, um, not so good but okay I Guess"

Jack looked at her sympathetically.

"Why? Did something bad happen? "

Sienna breathed heavily, trying to fight off tears that were getting watery from her brown eyes.

"Yes….. But I Don't want to talk about it"

Jack really wanted to know but wanted to respect his friend's wishes, he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, Sienna, If you wish you don't have to talk about it" he said, smiling understandably.

Sienna smiled back in relief.

"Thank you Jack for understanding" she said.

"No problem"

_10 minutes later..._

They finally got to Jessie's house and boy! Was it a long walk! Not super long, just about 30 minutes.

"Woo! Finally! I Thought I Never get here" Sienna huffed and puffed to catch breaths.

"Well I Guess I Should be going"

"Wait!" She exclaimed "Where are you going?"

"Oh…. Just, you know, going to do more guardian stuff" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh… well, then I'll guess I'll see you later then, huh?" She pushed her dark brown hair back, smiling shyly at him.

"Yeah, I guess. By the way it was… nice seeing you again"

Sienna smiled, giggling slightly after that.

"Yeah, right. You too"

"Later Si!" He waved to her as he flew away.

"Later Jack" she yelled to him, with a smile.

_"Wow, never thought to see him again after all these years. It's weird, first that creepy yet so handso- CUT IT OUT DAMN IT! First that creepy Pitch guy, Now, Jack Frost! What is going on here lately? Is this… is this some kind of sign or something?" _

Sienna's thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of Jessie's pale white door opening.

"Ni Hao Sienna" She greeted.

"Hi Jess" Sienna greeted back. "May I Come in?"

"Are you kidding me? My best friend is always welcome in my home" She chuckled. "So what's up? Is there something you wanna talk about or something? Did Thingapora do something to you when you were on your way here?"

"No she didn't do anything to me, it's about…." Sienna hesitated to tell Jessie what happened last night with Pitch because she wouldn't think Jessie would believe her, so she figured that if she lied and told Jessie that it was a "nightmare" it would be the easier way to tell her that way.

"…..It's about a horrible nightmare that I Had" she said.

Jessie flew her hand over her mouth in a worrisome manner.

"Oh my god! Really? Please come in and tell me about it! I'm here for you. I Don't like seeing my best friend in pain"

Sienna smiled sweetly at her trustworthy, sweet, childhood best friend.

"Thanks Jess, you're the best"

"I Know I Am" Jessie said in a mocked arrogant manner.

The two friends giggled together and went inside the house together to talk about Sienna's current "Nightmare".

**WOO! This was a long chapter to write! I'm surprised I Even wrote it this long XD I Hope you guys enjoyed Jack's appearance in here and NO Sienna does NOT, I Repeat, DOES NOT Have a crush on Jack! And neither does Jack have any feelings for her! Sienna's heart belongs to the one and only Pitch Black! Lol only she doesn't know it yet X) Lol Just a little reminder ^_^**

**Pitch: -.-**

**Me: What wrong ?**

**Pitch: You are annoying**

**Me: I Know but you love me, right ? :D**

**Pitch: NO! **

**Me: Suuure you don't ;3**

**Pitch: *rolls eyes* Forget it!**

**Me: You can't XD**

**Pitch: -.-**

**Me: HAHA! You know you can't, anyways, I Might be updating the next in a couple weeks cuz, you know, school *shudders* So, I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, Y'all have a great evening and sweet nightmares! ;D**


End file.
